This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all rights accruing thereto under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 through my patent application entitled Method for Displaying the Information Searched on the Web in Distance Order earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the Jan. 23, 1998 and there duly assigned Serial No. 1998/2019.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying information that is found by a search engine using the internet and, more specifically, to a search engine that is capable of displaying search results in a sorted manner starting with the uniform resource locator that is closest, in geographical distance, through the uniform resource locator that is the farthest of those found during the search.
2. Background Art
The development of computerized information resources such as the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d and the proliferation of the xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d browsers allow users of data-processing systems to link with other servers and networks. The relative ease with which people can access information on other servers has lead to a geometric increase in the number of people who use the internet to access information. To some extent, the internet is even displacing more conventional means of distributing information, such as newspapers, magazines, and even television. With this much information available at the fingertips of a user, the only difficulty becomes finding the right server to access to retrieve information that a user would find relevant.
Fortunately, an ever growing group of search engines are becoming available that facilitate the finding of internet protocol addresses that identify the servers that contain information sought by a user. These search engines catalog information from many different servers and store keywords in various indexes that are used by the search engine. Thus, when a user wishes to find information, but does not know which server to access, a user can enter keywords into a search engine and then obtain a list of servers that may potentially contain the information for which the user is searching.
Web search servers have their own search robots that periodically circulate among various interconnected web servers, and visit various web pages, that are maintained and geographically located all over the world. The web search servers analyze the contents of web pages and build indexes, or references, that store relevant information about the web pages located on the various servers. The indexes include a summary and the uniform resource locators for the web pages on the server. When using web search engines, the user contacts the web search engine over the internet through a web browser. When the user inputs keywords that represent the type of information desired, the web search engine searches the previously generated indexes, that were created with the use of search robots. Then, the uniform resource locators of the servers that contain information related to the information desired by a user are transmitted to the user.
However, the contemporary art does not take the regional location of the servers into account while displaying the uniform resource locators that have been found during a search. This makes it very difficult for a user that wants to travel to a place or business that is associated with one of the search results to determine which business is the closest to the user""s location. Instead of sorting the search results by geographical location, one of many conventional methods is used. One method is to display the search results in random order. Alternatively, the contents of the results can be contrasted heuristically and statistically to determine to what degree the search results match the web searcher""s key words. Therefore, when a user wishes to determine the closest location of one of the search results, a time consuming process of individually accessing each server to find relevant geographical information must take place.
As such, I believe that it may be possible to provide a method for displaying search results from an internet search that provides the individual search results in a sorted manner using the distance from the servers that possibly contain information sought by the user to the location of the user, and that reduces the time necessary to determine the closest search result to a user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying internet search results that sorts the found uniform resource locators using geographic distance from a user that is performing the search.
It is another object to provide a method for displaying internet search results that sorts search results starting with the first result that is closest to a user up through a search result that is the farthest geographically from a user.
It is yet another object to provide a method for displaying internet search results that reduces the amount of time a user must devote to determining the uniform resource locator that is geographically the closest to the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for combining the uniform resource locators and the internet protocol addresses with the geographic location information of the servers containing information found during an internet search.
To achieve these and other objects a method for displaying information found during an internet search is provided. The method starts with submitting an internet protocol address to a web search engine so that the location of a user can be determined. Then, a user inputs one or more keywords that can be used by the web search engine to compare with all of its generated indexes.
After searching various indexes, the web search engine may find multiple uniform resource locators that identify various servers that contain information that may be relevant to the user""s search. Then, the web search engine uses an internet protocol mapping table to correlate the uniform resource locators with the geographical address of the server. Afterwards, the web search engine is able to sort the results of the search using the distance between the uniform resource locators and the user. Once the user has this information it is much simpler to determine which uniform resource locator may correlate with an easy to travel to business. This feature will enhance existing web search engines and thus, further increase the expanding popularity of using the internet to gather useful information.
The sorting of the various search results uses the steps of: referring to the internet protocol location mapping table, also referred to as the internet protocol mapping table, and sorting the information in order from the search result nearest to the user to the search result farthest from a user. The internet protocol location mapping table correlates the internet protocol addresses and the locations of the internet protocol addresses. During the sorting step, separate distances are found for each server found by the search with each geographical distance being measured from the user""s internet protocol location to the internet protocol location of one of the servers found in the search.
The internet protocol location mapping table that is used by the web search engine, is generated prior to the search initiated by a user.